Zathura
Zathura (originally from Zathura) is a gigantic black hole where Dimentia's homeworld lies. It was the home of the Zathurians and the Cragmites. History About 1,500,000 years ago, the Zathurians were at war with the Cragmites over the former's spacebending technology, and the war escalated with the birth of two spacebenders, Dimentia and Dimentio. Blumeré and Nosteré Winkiebottom used the Dimensionator to banish the Cragmites to another dimension. The Zoni would later seal Zathura's dimension, knowing Dimentio would one day become a Logia and destroy his world in his attempt to escape. In Monty's Galactic Days, Monty had dreams and visions about Dimentia's life back on Zathura before starting GKND, when she and Darkrai II were still friends. Dimentia wanted to use the negative energy of the Star Rod to awaken this black hole in Operation: GALACSIA, and use it to destroy the universe, in order to make a brand new one where kids rule. Secretly, Dimentio was the one controlling Zathura with his Logia spacebending, but he had no intention of letting Dimentia have her wish, as he merely wanted to destroy all matter completely. Newborn Era In Seven Lights: The Last, Nebula created a New Zathura, which would be born in the New Universe. In this new timeline, some Zathurians survived Dimentio's rampage and ended up in another sub-dimension in the Florae Galaxy. They would start anew on a new hidden planet, leading to the creation of New Zathura. Races Zathurians The Zathurians were humanoid aliens with black and white skin and mismatched eyes. They were a very advanced race who created inventions that harnessed Space Chi, their greatest work being the Dimensionator. Today, the only living Zathurians are Dimentia and her children, Nebula and Jerome. Cragmites The Cragmites (from Ratchet & Clank) were a vicious, bug-like race who wanted only war and destruction. They were banished to another dimension thanks to the Dimensionator, and only a single egg escaped the planet before its destruction, which would one day hatch into Percival Tachyon. In the current time, they have developed into a rather peaceful, well-mannered people. Culture New Zathura is abundant with Space Chi and technology that uses it. There are few vehicles as people use portals to warp everywhere, and many cities are built to float with anti-gravity. Food * Illumium - Type of food dye that can be used to give food a glowing appearance like stars. **Is tasteless. **Is translucent but can be mixed with other food types and mimic the colour of that food, mix with red color will create red glow. **The higher the concentrate the longer it will leave glowing colour stains. * Stardust mineral - Types of minerals created from high gravity pressure thus transforming it into crystals that when grounded can be used like seasoning. The higher the pressure the purer the mineral and the flavour. **White is similar to sugar and sparkles like tiny stars. **Grey is similar to salt and gives off a grey shimmer. **Black is similar to pepper and has blackish sparkles. * Vortexerry - A spherical black fruit with a pinkish swirl that is extremely sour to the point of puckered lips. **Seeds can be used to create a chocolate-like ingredient, though it will be very sour depending on concentrates. **Can be mixed with White Stardust to create a taste more similar with normal chocolate, appearance would be a black bar with tiny sparkles like a starry night sky. * Stellaries - Types of berries reagin in colour from a cooling red to a spicy blue. Can be made into pastries, drinks, etc. **Rumllerie are small red berries with a very soft red glow that are very cooling in taste and sweet in flavour. **Flaverie are slightly larger yellow berries that have a moderate yellow glow with a sour tinge much like strawberries. **Caererie are large blue berries that emit a bright blue glow and have an extremely strong sour taste thats almost spicy. * Blitter Tree Sap - A bitter tasting sap that can be used to add a strong bitter taste to foods. * Lignus - A lamb-like creature that is usually electrically charged due to their wooly coats. They are white in colour with their coats occasionally sparking with electricity, like a thunder cloud. **Their meat has a slightly electric charge giving it a thrilling taste. ** The darker their coats the stronger their electric taste. * Millway Willow - A tall white willow with baby blue leaves that produces a dairy liquid from its long branches. Can be used much like milk. ** Can be used similarly to milk ** Can be combined with Vortexerry seeds and White Stardust to create something similar to milk chocolate. * Soups/ Noodles ** Spiral Noodles ** Elliptical Soups Holidays *Jumppler Week - An annual time where the Jumpplers appear on Zathura to wander about the planet. During this period the Zathurians try catching them in order to get their horns that have very high concentrates of Space Chi. ** The Jumpplers are the size of goats with spherical bodies covered in long fur. Their fur starts off white but slowly turns pink over time, once fully pink they are able to warp about for short periods of times until their fur turns white again. Their horns grow in a curved shape with one on their foreheads and a slightly smaller pair on each side of their heads, they are easily detachable when tickling their bellies. ** An event where participants show off their skills in hunting and obtaining Jumppler horns. ** Injuring or killing is extremely frowned upon as it is both cruel and unsportsmanlike. ** After the hunting the Zathurians celebrate by holding feasts * Constella Aurorella - An annual event where Midnight Constella flowers (dark blue stalks and outer bud appearance, the inner bud glows a bright white and has 5 oval shaped petals which are pointed at the ends) bloom and release tiny glowing orbs into the surrounding area till sunrise, the area gives off the feeling of being amongst the stars themselves. ** A lovely atmosphere for mingling and socialising that ranges from picnics to even wedding celebrations. Residents *Blumeré and Nosteré Winkiebottom (deceased) *Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom (formerly) *Dimentio Z. Winkiebottom (deceased) *Nontrem *Cherré Stories It's Appeared *Monty's Galactic Days (flashbacks) *Operation: GALACSIA *Operation: NECSUS (Chapter 1) *Underworld Prison Party (flashback) *Pirate Wars (Post-War) Trivia *The name "Zathura" originates from a movie about a board game of the same name, with Zathura itself being a black hole. *The foods and holidays for the Zathurian culture were made by Sarstar98. Category:Planets Category:Stages Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Galacsia Stages Category:Final Stages Category:Revived Characters